


#8: Wesley Crusher/William Riker (Star Trek)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will goes to Wesley's quarters to see if he'd like to go to Ten Forward, he finds Wesley in the middle of a very... <em> intimate <em> act.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	#8: Wesley Crusher/William Riker (Star Trek)

     When Wesley hears the door chime, he ignores it. If it's really that important, whoever is there can just send him a message or something.

     "Hey, Wes, you in there?" Wesley's hands freeze. _It's Commander Riker. What if there's something wrong?_ Wesley doesn't know what to do, so he stays frozen. He holds his breath for a moment, waiting for the First Officer to Barge in. After a minute or two, Wesley goes back to masturbating.

     "Computer, locate Wesley Crusher." Wesley and Will had been talking earlier, and when Will turned down his offer to go to Ten Forward later, Wesley said that he'd be in his quarters if Will changed his mind.

     "Wesley Crusher is in his quarters," droned the computer. _Odd,_ Will thinks. _It's very unlike Wesley to ignore someone, especially a superior. He might be hurt. He could also just want to spend some time alone. I'm not sure. I'll check on him, just to be sure._ Riker opens the door to Wesley's quarters and steps inside. He hears soft moaning, and he isn't sure if they're moans of pain or pleasure. He cautiously walks toward the entrance to Wesley's bedroom. He peeks around the corner of the door frame and sees Wesley on his knees, with his face in a pillow and his ass up in the air. _Thank god he's alright,_ Will thinks, feeling relieved. Than, he realizes that he just walked in on Wesley Crusher masturbating. He has three fingers in his perky little ass, - the ass that's always driven Will wild - and he's trying to keep his moans quiet by biting a pillow. Riker unconsciously palms his hardening manhood through his uniform pants. _I need to leave. If Wes notices me, he'll be furious. This is wrong anyway._ Will turns to leave, but then, he hears Wesley moan a name: _his_ name.

     "Ooh, Commander Riker." _He... I always knew he was attracted to me, but I didn't know he was **that** attracted to me. I'm glad the feeling is mutual, though. _Will turns back around. Wesley's back is arched and shining with sweat.

     "Wes," Riker says softly. _Did I just hear Commander Riker? It would be **amazing** if he found me like this. He'd **have** to fuck me then. _Will knocks on the wall firmly. This time, Wesley knows that he heard it. _Oh my god. He's actually here._ A rush of excitement and confidence fills the teen, and he slowly pulls his fingers out of his ass. He stands up and turns to Will. He gives the man a flirtatious smile. _Christ, he's so hot._ "Wes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. It was an accident."

     "It's alright, Commander. Are you feeling well?" Wesley crosses the distance between him and Will. "Did you cut yourself here?" He puts his small hand on Riker's mammoth cock. "This seems a little swollen." Will hisses and shakes his head.

     "I'm fine," he says through his teeth.

     "No you aren't. Let me make it better." Wesley pulls Will to his bed and pushes him down on his back. He climbs on top of the older man and runs his hands down his broad, flat chest. He grinds down on the Commander's hard cock. "Am I helping?"

     "No. You're only making it worse," Riker answers, panting between the words. "If you want to help, touch me."

     "Touch you where?" Wesley asks innocently.

     "My cock. You're sitting on it. Also, you look like you could use some help too." Wesley gulps and leans back on Will's thighs.

     "I want to help you, but I don't think I know how to. Maybe we can just fix ourselves?" Riker groans.

     "Cock tease." Wesley giggles and sits back down on Will's dick. He grinds his ass down on the clothed organ. Riker moans and bites his lip. Wesley puts his hand back on his leaking prick and moves it up and down the wet shaft. He moves his hips faster and faster, and Will brings his index and middle fingers on his left hand up to Wesley's mouth. "Suck," he commands.

     "Who made you the boss?" Will grabs Wesley's arms and flips them around so he's on top.

     "I've always been the boss. If I tell you to do something, do it. Now, suck." Wesley whimpered; he loved to be told what to do, especially by Commander Riker. He takes the fingers in his mouth and closes his eyes, moaning on the fingers like they're Will's huge cock in his mouth. Will pulls his fingers out again and settles on his back again. Wesley climbs back on top of him and grinds on his dick again. Will reaches around and plunges his two fingers inside Wesley's already somewhat loose hole. The boy gasps. Two of Will's fingers were almost as big as three of his own, so he feels full.

     "P-please, Commander, please put-" Will hits Wesley's prostate, causing the boy to gasp sharply, "-put in another, please." Will smirks.

     "Why should I? You've been a brat this whole time." Wesley sobs and pushes himself down on the fingers in his ass.

     "I promise I'll be better. I promise, Commander." Riker nods and tries to stick in a third finger. It doesn't go in, so he pulls his other two finger out and spits on the third. He thrusts them back inside the teen's hole. Wesley whimpers and sobs and moans. He begs Riker to let him come, but Will says no.

     "You don't come until I do." Wesley bounces on Will's cock now, jerking himself off and trying to get the man to come. Will jerks his hand up each time Wesley's ass comes down onto his fingers, slamming the fingers into the boy's asshole. Wesley sobs and wraps his hand around the base of his cock to keep himself from shooting his load. Riker can't hold back any longer, and he finally comes. Wesley feels the man's pants grow wet under him. He grinds on Will through his orgasm. "You may come now." With that, Wesley screams Will's name and takes his hand off his red dick. Hot cum spurts out and lands all over his chest and he front of Will's uniform shirt. The First Officer pulls his fingers out of Wesley's swollen ass. He drags his fingers through the cum on his chest and tastes it. Sweet, salty, a little sour. He moans deeply at the taste.

     "We should do this again sometime," says Wesley. He climbs off of Will and heads to the bathroom. "Sorry about your uniform, by the way." Will just smiles, shakes his head, and joins Wesley in the bathroom.


End file.
